Naruto Drabbles 2: KakaSaku
by angels.dandruff
Summary: This was written for loverofallthingschocolate. Two drabbles focusing on KakashiSakura, mild hetkissing only. Pathetic attempt at humor, no angst. Rated T for safety. EDIT:Reuploaded the chapters. Give me prompts if you want more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. Oh joy.

Warnings: Language, het, Sakura beating up on Naruto…again.

"Oi, bastard! Wait up!" Naruto hurried after his dark-haired teammate. Of course, they weren't really teammates anymore, seeing as they'd both made Chuunin soon after Sasuke's forced return, but the old hag still assigned the three of them—Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke—to the same missions, still left them under the all too cheerful guidance of the Copy-nin.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but he slowed his stride minutely and allowed Naruto to catch up with him. Naruto didn't even bother with subtlety, getting straight to his point.

"What's up with Sakura?" Naruto exploded, running his hands through his spiky hair in frustration. "She's been acting funny all day long." Sasuke blinked, then scowled and turned away.

"Are you really that stupid?" he huffed. Naruto bristled at the insult, but waited for the other teen to explain. "She likes someone, obviously." Naruto looked shocked.

"But I thought—You and she—_what the hell do you mean, she likes someone_?"

Sasuke growled through his teeth, "Do I have to spell it out for you, dead-last? Kakashi-sensei—Where are you going, moron?"

Naruto refused to answer that, because he had something more important to do. He hated to admit it, but Sasuke had given him an wonderful idea. Obviously Kakashi-sensei would know what was going on with Sakura!

The 19-year-old ran straight to his teacher's apartment, ignoring the various shouts and curses directed at him and ducking the rotting fish thrown at his head. It wasn't his fault the stupid cat was sleeping right where his foot needed to be, really it wasn't!

Naruto finally reached the block of buildings where the Copy-nin lived, and only a few seconds later he was pounding on the door. He heard a muffled female voice call out for him to wait a minute, then the wooden barrier was swung aside by none other than….Sakura?!?!

Before he could stop himself, his eyes traveled down to the oversized t-shirt she was wearing…with nothing else underneath. His eyes widened. Already starting to panic, Naruto forced his eyes back up in time to see Sakura's fist heading straight towards his nose.

_Oh SHIT_, Naruto thought, and then his head snapped backwards, followed by the rest of his body. He bounced several times before landing in a crumpled heap in the middle of the street.

Sakura snickered. It was cute that he was worried about her, but interrupting her when she was busy was simply inexcusable. She turned and smiled when she felt a chin on her shoulder.

"Oh, poor Naruto-kun," Kakashi chuckled. "I wonder why he showed up outside my door?"

Sakura laughed. "You know exactly why he did, and don't you deny it!"

Eye curved into a happy crescent, Kakashi nodded. "Yup! And remind me, next time you get angry at me, to run far, far away. You're a scary woman, love."

"I'll take that as a compliment—this time. Now, where were we…."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own, etc. blah blah blah.

Warnings: Kissing, teacher/student, mild het.

Kakashi brushed the hair away from the face of his female student, sleeping in the hospital bed next to him. She wasn't really his to teach anymore, not now that Tsunade had taken her under wing and started to mold her into a kunoichi to be feared. Training was rigorous and often Sakura came away with vicious bruises. Kakashi didn't really keep tabs on her much, but he'd been called in by the Godaime to watch over her while she rested to make sure she didn't try to overexert herself. She'd been putting out more effort than usual, Tsunade had explained. And she was suffering from extreme exhaustion. It wasn't dangerous, but she needed to recuperate before starting to train again. And seeing as the Godaime was "busy" with paperwork, Kakashi had been saddled with baby-sitting duty. Although yet again, this was a misnomer, seeing as Sakura certainly wasn't a baby anymore either. Kakashi scowled underneath his mask and looked away. He didn't favor any of his former students, no matter how it may have seemed, but lately…Well, his hormones were reliving their glory days and it had been growing harder and harder (pun most definitely NOT intended) for him to deal with Sakura. Teacher-student relationships never worked, even without the taboo they implied.

And this, on top of everything else, was just too much for Kakashi to deal with. Hopefully, she'd wake up soon, and then he'd be able to leave before this got any more awkward. He was interrupted from his introspection by a mumble from the sleeping teen. Starting to sit up, Sakura rubbed her eyes and yawned. She wasn't really sure where she was, but there was no malicious chakra around, and as her vision cleared she recognized both the room she was in and the man who was standing guard over her. She grinned at her old teacher, sure that he'd been told "sit, stay!" by his successor.

Kakashi couldn't help himself. She looked so cute, all sleep-rumpled and bundled up in her oversized sweat-shirt. Leaning over her, he dropped a quick kiss on her forehead before the more cautious part of his brain reined him in. Of course, now Sakura was staring at him like he'd grown a second head and Kakashi figured it was probably time for him to just disappear before she used his face as a punching bag. She didn't _look_ angry though, and if Sakura herself was surprised at what came out of her mouth next, it was nothing compared to Kakashi.

"Um…Kakashi-san? This is probably going to sound really weird, and it's okay if you say no, but do you—do you want to go out and grab something to eat tonight?"

Detachedly, Kakashi noted the way she'd changed the suffix on his name. Somewhere inside him, a little emotional Kakashi was doing a victory dance. It looked kind of like the Macarena, but that didn't really matter.

Sakura was looking like this was too awkward for her, but before she could make up excuses to bail, he ducked forward and kissed her again on the forehead.

Smiling, Kakashi stepped back. "I'd love to. Shall we say…Seven, at that Chinese place near Ichiraku?"

Sakura grinned back. "Sounds great."


End file.
